epics_big_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
EBB2
On May 15, 2014, EpicChen announced the commissioning of the second season of Epic's Big Brother, with casting beginning immediately. 21 users auditioned for a spot, and ultimately, sixteen were cast to be on the show, with some returning from the original season of Epic's. The season premiered on June 6, 2014. Production Sixteen houseguests were chosen for the season, and certain users received notification of their casting, leaving them sequestered, and forced to go into the chatroom house immediately. Houseguests This season, sixteen houseguests will be competing for the $500,000 cash prize, with nine of the original season's houseguests returning: Returning Houseguets: New Houseguests: Summary On Day 1, the original sixteen HouseGuests entered the house. Shortly afterwards, EpicChen hosted the first Head of Household competition, "Mushroom Madness", were HouseGuests competed into pairs, with way laying on a mushroom and the other answering questions about their partner. An incorrect answer would eliminate both HouseGuests, until only one pair was left and left up to the pair to decide who would become the Head of Household competition. MrE and Sunny were the winning pair, and MrE was ultimately chosen as the first Head of Household. Returning inside, the HouseGuests learned of the Wiki's Player twist, were the audience would be voting for one person inside the house to gain a special advantage each week. Following these events, Dra was an early target within the house. At the nomination ceremony, MrE nominated newbies Dra and Dylan for eviction, not creating much of an upset within the house. On Day 3, CK, Dra, Duke, Dylan, OHF, MrE competed in the "Breakback Mountain" Power of Veto competition, where houseguests were forced to carry a rock up a mountain, and slowest person to do so would be eliminated each round. When a HouseGuest was eliminated, they were allowed to give their rocks over to somebody else, making them post *carries rock up mountain* in two separate posts. Dra had trouble distinguishing the difference between start and go, and demanded a redo, which was later allowed. However, he was the first one eliminated from the competition. OHF was the eventual winner, and opted to not use the Power of Veto, keeping the nominations the same. Dra was viewed as a complainer and whiner in the house, and was evicted by a unanimous vote of 11-0, with Nate and Plat not voting for unspecified reasons this week. Shortly after Dra's eviction, the HouseGuests competed in the "This Is Kinda Cheesy" Head of Household competition, where HouseGuests had to answer trivia questions about Big Brother. Each round, the HouseGuests were asked a trivia question, and the first person to answer correctly got to place a wheel of cheese in somebody's basket, receiving two resulted in elimination. Sunny was the last one standing, and became the new Head of Household. After the competition, the HouseGuests went inside and Dylan was announced as the winner of Wiki's Player this week, and was given an automatic spot in the Power of Veto competition for the week. On Day 5, Sunny nominated Duke and OHF for eviction, citing them both as threats. On Day 6, Bruno, CK, Duke, MrE, OHF, and SG competed in the "Blowing a Fuse" Power of Veto competition, where the HouseGuests were forced to connect to a wire, and the first two rounds, double eliminations took place, eliminating one duo. In the final round, CK and Duke were forced to compete and ultimately, CK won the Power of Veto. On Day 6, CK used the Power of Veto to save OHF, and Gerard nominated inactive returnee Nate in his place. On Day 7, inactive returnee Nate was evicted by a vote of 10-1, sparing Duke. Shortly after Nate's eviction, SG was named Wiki's Player for the week, with his special advantage being hidden for the week. Afterwards, the HouseGuests competed in the "Majority Rules" Head of Household competition, where the HouseGuests were required to answer a question and the majority would be correct. Duke was the eventual winner. Later that same night, Duke nominated Plat and Trey for eviction, citing Plat as a floater and Trey playing both sides of the house. On Day 8, Bruno, CK, Dylan, OHF, SG, and Trey competed in the "Kickoff" Power of Veto competition, where HouseGuests answered questions and if they answered correctly, they got to eliminate somebody. CK was the eventual winner, and used the Power of Veto to save Plat. As a replacement nominee, Duke nominated Jax up against Trey. On Day 10, Duke's plot to get Trey evicted was executed with a vote of 7-3. Shortly after Trey's eviction, Reddy was named the House's Player, having an unknown special power for the week. Afterwards, the HouseGuests competed in the "Time After Time" Head of Household competition were Epic asked about two events that were before or after each other, with the HouseGuests answering true or false. Webly was the eventual winner. On Day 11, Webly nominated CK and OHF for eviction. On Day 12, CK, Dyna, MrE, OHF, Reddy, and Webly competed in the "Big Brother Election" Power of Veto competition, where HouseGuests had to grab ballots with a certain amount of points. The first HouseGuest to get to 100 would be the winner. Reddy was the eventual winner, and used the Power of Veto to save CK from the block. Forced to choose a replacement nominee, Webly nominated SG up against OHF. Shortly before the eviction, Epic announced that all of the eliminated houseguests would be getting an oppurtunity to return to the game, and that within the same night, another HouseGuest would be evicted, marking the first doubel eviction of the season. Epic later announced that SG was evicted by a vote of 8-2, sparing OHF. Shortly afer SG's eviction, HouseGuests competed in the "Floaters Grab a Lifevest" Head of Household competition, where HouseGuests would try to grab lifevests thrown down by Epic. OHF was the eventual winner. Shortly after, OHF nominated Duke and Webly for eviction. Shortly after the nomination ceremony, Bruno, Duke, Dylan, OHF, Reddy, and Webly competed in the "Digging Your Own Grave" Power of Veto competition, where HouseGuests were forced to lay in their own graves and read the rewards and punishments, the HouseGuest with the most points would be the winner. OHF was the eventual winner, and did it use the Power of Veto, leaving Duke and Webly on the block. Shortly after, Duke was evicted by a vote of 5-4, sparing Webly. On Day 14, Dra, Duke, Nate, SG, and Trey returned into the house to compete for a spot back in the game, along with the remaining HouseGuests in the "Off the Wall" Head of Household competition. HouseGuests had to be the first one to catch a ball, while the rest had to dodge. Duke was the eventual winner, and won his way back into the house, as well as becoming the new Head of Household. On Day 15, Duke nominated CK and OHF for eviction, citing CK as a competition threat and getting revenge on OHF for betraying him. On Day 15, CK, Duke, MrE, OHF, Sunny, and Webly competed in the "Gaming the System" Power of Veto competition, where Epic asked trivia questions about video games. Being the first person to correctly answered a question allowed a HouseGuest to take a life away from a competitor. CK was the eventual winner, and used the Power of Veto to save himself. Duke nominated Jax in his place, up against OHF. On Day 16, the vote was revealed as 5-4, however, because of Dyna's double vote due to being Wikia's Player, it was instead a tie. This led to the current Head of Household, Duke, to break the tie. He voted to evict OHF, evicting him by a vote of 6-5. However, after the controversy that ensued, Dylan chose to quit the game in order for OHF to stay. Shortly after Dylan's quit, Epic announced that every single HouseGuest evicted from here on out would be a member of the jury, getting to vote for the winner. HouseGuests competed in the "Surf's Up" Head of Household competition, where Epic asked Total Drama trivia questions in teams and the winning team would move onto the final round, competing as individuals. CK was the eventual winner. On Day 16, Dylan quit the game due to being tired of the drama, and OHF returned to the game in his place, leaving 11 HouseGuests. On Day 17, CK nominated Sunny and Webly for eviction. On Day 17, Bruno, Duke, MrE, OHF, Sunny, and Webly competed in the "I'm Still Throwing Asteroids" Power of Veto competition, where HouseGuests had to throw asteroids at one other houseguest, and if the other dodged three times in time, they were safe, but if they threw three asteroids in time, the dodger was out. The eventual winner was OHF, but due to a punishment received during a prior competition, and he was forced to give the Veto away to CK, who did not use it, leaving Sunny and Webly on the block. Voting History